


Colour in Your Cheeks

by Foralskad_Med_Tystnaden



Series: All Hail West Texas [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Arthur is a Sad Lad, Comfort, Fluff, Javier is a Romantic Man, M/M, Smut, Smutty Chapters Will Be Marked With Asterisks, please read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foralskad_Med_Tystnaden/pseuds/Foralskad_Med_Tystnaden
Summary: The fire's flames grow, the fire burns hot and bright, eyes catch in the fire-light, friends fall together as one





	1. First Few Desperate Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old fic that I am now in the process of re-writing, so if you recognise me, hello! It's been so long! I don't want to disappoint you guys so I'm not publishing any new chapters til I am COMPLETELY happy with them, which may halt the updating process by a lot and I deeply apologise for that.
> 
> But thank you so much for choosing to read my work, and as always I really do appreciate your understanding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much of the gang is left at camp, anyone that is keeping to themselves, Javier and Arthur find themselves with time to actually talk, one on one in the light of the fire.

Fire burnt through umber logs, flames licking their way over and under again within the bark, vlowing shades of red an orange. Groups of red hyacinths swaying in the wind matched the fire's form, waving and flowing from side to side with each push of the breeze. 

The breeze whipped and blew through a gathering of trees, pushing thick clumps of foliage, knocking the odd loose leaf to the bottom of the forest floor amongst others fallen. One may find peace in these times.

Camp had been practically deserted for the night, that's what you get when you throw a pack of grizzled outlaws together in the wild. Truth be told, people had things to tend to, nobody could keep still for long, even as the last of the sun's rays fell behind mountains and fields. 

Most had taken to their horses, following Dutch to some old farming town, perhaps in attempts to haggle and embezzle those who lived in such a community. Others had since taken to their bedrolls, asleep in a drunken haze, with the Uncle, the usual suspect, too drunk to keep his eyes open anymore, all his tales of pretty girls and gunfights with miscreants long since gone, told long before. 

All that was left here for the night was the soft strumming of a guitar, sat upon Javier's lap, with the occasional encore from Arthur, sat across from him on a felled log. 

A run of gentle arpeggios through a major to minor scale, fingers shifting from C major to D minor all too quick. A sweet melody licked its way to the air, travelling across the breeze, notes twirling and twisting high above the trees, soft words uttered under hushed tones.

_**Has estado durmiendo por millas** _  
_**Entonces, ¿qué viste?** _

_**Aquí el cielo ha estado cayendo flores blancas** _  
_**Y hay hielo en todos los árboles.** _

_**He estado tocando la mesa** _  
_**He estado esperando beber** _

_**Hay una línea que va desde mi infancia hasta ti** _

_**¿No puedes encontrar una manera?** _

Arthur's head lolled backwards, letting the warmth of the fire and the heat of whiskey in his gut swallow him whole, listening to fingers make a soft stop upon taught strings. His eyes fell upon the vast sky above them, darting from start to star, wondering what it felt like to be up there, observing the worlds below. 

His head came back to his front, satching the way guitar strings shuddered under the pluck of dutiful fingers, his own hooked around the bottle in his hand. He thrust his hand outward, the music coming to a blunt halt once Javier realised Arthur was offering some of the contents of the bottle, what he could only presume to be something alcoholic. Accepting his offer, he took the bottle and brought it to his lips, taking a good few hefty hulps, savouring that familiar sweet burn gathering in his stomach.

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan," he eventually spoke up, a soft smile of gratitude painted on his face. 

"No need to thank me, _Mr. Escuella_ ," Arthur joked, drunken tongue fumbling over the former's name, he could never quite get that pronunciation down, but in the long run he didn't really care, nor did Javier for that matter, it was funny to him, hearing foreign tongues struggle with his name.

"Hm, you're a kind man, Mr. Morgan." the younger man's words caused Arthur to suppress a light chuckle.

"Oh I wouldn't quite say that, Javier," a sad smile crossing the older's lips "Can't say that's very true, hell it ain't true for the most of us, ain't exactly like we go out and kiss babies or pet puppies in our free time," he added with a soft lilt to his voice, a short laugh accompanying his words.

Arthur could never let anyone consider him to be good, not with the life he had led thus far, alike to the others in his company. Everyone here was gathered in some odd form of miscreant solidarity, a rough and tumblr pack of criminals and outlaws, the lot of them.

Arthur couldn't bring himself to imagine any of them thinking they themselves were decent people either. Sure he had his own opinions on who was objectively 'good' or 'bad' within the group, but they had all done many things they aren't proud of. That is their way of life, saying you wouldn't harbour a few regrets with this lifestyle would be a dirty lie.

"Hm, wouldn't really say that Arthur, you're a hell of a lot better than some people here, sometimes ya just, need to see past a lot of shit."

Arthur looked up, eyes focusing on the man before him, who until then had been sitting cross-legged on the floor, now kneeling before him, the light of the fire dancing across his skin. 

He huffed before speaking up himself, "Can never say that friend, m'not exactly known for 'good deeds' am I now? Ain't got the actions that make a good man."

"Actions don't make the man, Mr. Morgan, what you've done ain't gotta define you, it's what the man does about his actions that means somethin'," punctuating his words by laying a hand on the elder's shoulder, fingers brushing against the fabric.

"The way I see it, you're quite possibly the best there is here, Arthur, think 'bout it, the things you do for our people, the way you help John and Abigail with raising lil Jack, like he was a son of your own, you and Charles are always huntin' and bringin' back food for the camp, you've probably supplied most of the funds we got. You've defended us and this camp from them O'Driscoll fucks more times than I can count. You're a good man, Arthur, you're good to us, at the very damned least."

The younger was now sitting next to Arthur, hand still grasping onto his shoulder with an affirmative grip, a warm smile across his face.

"Christ Javier..." his words trailed off into a muted chuckle, head hung low, watching wood chips and fresh green blades of grass shift beneath his boots. "Really, you give me too high praise, I ain't deservin of it." He brought his head back up, to look Javier in the face, sadness softening his eyes.

"We aren't defined by the lives we live, y'know." Arthur dignified that with a sharp snort.

"Naw but, y'see I've been on this road a long time boy, wasn't exactly the pinnacle of well-behaved children neither."

Javier laughed, short and sweet, then left out a heavy sign, before his face was washed over with a serious expression.

"It don't matter how long you've been on the road, what matters is the here and now, and what a person does for those he cares for. For God's sakes Mr. Morgan, you ain't the fuckin devil."

At that Arthur ceumbled and gave out a long bellowing laugh of his own, massaging his temples before looking to Javier with a smile upon his lips.

\-----

Shoulders bumped together, as their bottles clinked, a gathering of two, jovial and warm, drunken songs and laughter filling the forest clearing long into the night. Their voices tumbling high above the trees, words flowing on the breeze and into the night as Javier plucking out G majors and minors through to C and D, fingering the notes as carefully as his fingers would allow carefully.

I see my red head, messed bed, tear shed, queen bee  
My squeeze

_**The stage it smells, tells, hell's bells, miss-spells** _  
_**Knocks me on my knees** _

_**It didn't hurt, flirt, blood squirt, stuffed shirt** _  
_**Hang me on a tree** _

_**After I count down, three rounds, in hell I'll be in good company!** _

Raucous laughs were punched out of the men as they rose yet another pair of bottles towards the sky, clinking them together.

"In hell we'll be in good company! Ha ha ha!" Arthur laughed out seconds before necking the contents of the bottle, finishing it whole in a matter of seconds. Holding his hand infront of his face, he could tell his vision was beginning to blur, the world around him taking on a dream-like beauty.

"If you say so, Mr. Morgan, if you say so" 

\-----

Burnt umber logs crackled with the last few sparks of flame, the fire having died down hours ago, leaving chalky grey ash across the ground. 

On nights like this,one could forget the troubles and tensions that plagued their gang. Death and thievery all but old tales past.

Smiles and warmth spread across their drunk-flushed faces as their laughter had finally died down, hands brushing, skin prickling with heat. One smaller hand settled into the palm of a larger one, thise large rough fingers interlocking with those calloused slender ones. 

Arthur brushed the pad of his thumb against Javier's knuckle, with Javier repeating the action with his own. Before he could process what was happening he could feel Arthur pulling him up, staggering inwards closer to him.

"How's about we head to my cart for a bit a' extra drink?" Arthur spoke in a long drawl, smirk spreading across his lips, single eyebrow raised suggestively. "Sound like a good idea?"

Javier nodded briskly, "Sure Mr. Morgan, 'would appreciate that." Wamrth spreading across his face as their eyes met in the light of the dying embers. Soon enough he could feel himself being pulled over to Arthur's settlement.

After a significant amount of time spent shuffling around the back of the cart, Arthur presented a large wooden crate in his arms, filled with his own personal collection of booze, a triumphant grin upon his face as he showed his prize to the younger man in front of him. Thumping the crate onto the earth in front of his cot, Arthur took to lighting his lantern, he'd grown appreciative of the company of gentle light. The flame was lit, flecks of light now dancing in the coloured glass.

Javier picked a bottle from the crate, fingers tracing the delicately written label, looking at the illustrations upon the paper. 

"Ah now THAT's the good stuff." Arthur was holding out his hand, "give it here a sec'."

The younger passed him the bottle, almost spellbound by the way he brought it to his lips and wrenched the cork out with his teeth.

"Aged wine!" Two hefty gulps, "care for a taste?"

Javier took the bottle that was held out to him, subconsciously licking his lower lip as he brought it to his mouth. His senses were filled with the scent and flavour of a vast array of forest fruits. Immediate warmth filled his gut, a satisfying sigh leaving his crouching form.

"Hey slow down," a hand brushed across Javier's cheek. "Don't want you passin' out on me." Arthur's face held a gentle expression, eyes softened, accompanied by a guiet smile.

One of Javier's own hands came to hold Arthur's, as he pushed his face into that warm palm, lips pressing a gentle kiss into tender skin. Despite his best efforts, the older man let out a dlight chuckle as he felt those fine lips press against his palm. He pulked his hand back towards him, without Javier letting go, bringing the younger man closer towards him, now standing. 

His other hand came up to the younger man's hair, fingers brushing through those long black tresses, pushing them out of his face, before placing his hand upon the side of his face. Arthur pulled him in gently, closing the space between them as he closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together.

Their lips fell together, pressing in, feeling the warmth. Javier almost swoons, knees feeling particularly weak as a gentle tonge swipes across his bottom lip, he parts them, like heaven and earth. Their sesnes were filled with each other, the taste of sweet fruity wine on their mouths, the scent of burnt wood and cigarette smoke, it was nearly dizzying for the both if them.

Truth be told, Arthur genuinely cared for Javier, and likewise Javier cared for Arthur, it was often they'd find each other in togetherness, whether it be round the fire singing songs or riding with Boaz and Apollo out around the towns and cities. 

And while truths are on the line, Arthur had always imagined what it would be like to kiss, or even simply touch the man in front of him now, he'd grown to really appreciate the friendship he'd forged with Javier,it became something he held dear,something precious to him and him only, nobody else would be able to even comprehend just how he felt.

They broke apart, Arthur giving a soft whine of disappointment at the absence of Javier's mouth on his, but the latter simply chuckled, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the former's bottom lip.

"Oh Arthur, you beautiful bastard," was all Javier could huff out before he pushed their lips together again in an open-mouthed kiss, letting his tongue glide over Arthur's own, eliciting the softest whine, just barely audible to everyone but the two of them. His fingers entwined themselves in the older's long fair locks, pushing his hand down into his skull, trying to get himself further and further into Arthur's mouth.

No matter how close they were, how much contact was made, it wasn't enough, they wanted so desperately to fall into the warmth if each other.

But in the heat of their passion, Arthur had stepped backwards, but his heels hit the edge of his cot, causing the two to topple over, tumbling over onto the grass beside the cot. Raucous laughter filled the air as the two couldn't keep themselves composed, both lying in heaps of grass and limbs.

"You'll make a damned fool out of me, Javi," Arthur huffed out as he sat up, the younger man still laughing in his lap, warmth radiating across his skin.

Javier dignified Arthur with a sweet smile. "Think that's enough drink for the both of us, 'least for tonight." 

"Just when things were startin' to get fun," Arthur flashed the younger man a pout, but couldn't keep himself composed long enough, and was soon laughing all too soon, a deep rumble in his chest. Javier's fingers had found those long tresses of fair hair once again, curling the hair around and through his fingers as Arthur laughed himself silly beneath him.

He oressed their foreheads to touch once more, sweet smiles plastered on both of their faces as the older man clasped arms around the younger, bringing him into a caring embrace. Whistling a short tune, he rocked them back and forth, too drunk on alcohol and his own happiness to know anything better. He sung out a few verses of a song from way back, hiarse but sweet all the same.

_**Pulled you out by your hair** _

_**If people ask I was never there** _

_**Come on baby and take a ride with me** _

_**Come on baby let's ride to the sea** _

"Pull my hair and you're dead Mr. Morgan" Javier joked, a smug smirk remlacing the sweet smile from earlier. 

Arthur only laughed, holding tightly onto Javier's frame, head nestled between that point where the neck and shoulders meet. Wishing to burrow himself into that warmth.

A free hand of Arthur's came up to cup the side of Javier's jaw, pad of his thumb gently stroking over dark stuble, rubbing circles into his jaw.

Oh to stay this way forever, that was his only wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music References
> 
> •Empire Line - The National
> 
> •In Hell I'll Be In Good Company - The Dead South
> 
> •Banjo Odyssey - The Dead South


	2. Fresh Berries for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun is up, the fire is dead, and food is running low, looks like a job for two.

The sun hung fat and yellow in the sky, rays licking their way across the clearing, illuminating the camp with the light of day. 

A few people had returned by now, John starting a ruckus with a deeply hungover Uncle by the dead fire pit. He gave a kick to the old man's disgruntled form with a boot to the rib.

"Get up, we got work to do." Was all he spat out, words full of venom, even moreso than a whole damned rattlesnake.

"Yeah and just what work do we even do 'round here?" A retort from Uncle, who'd by now risen to his feet, pressing a hand against his soon-to-be bruised rib.

John didn't reply, but instead made his way to Javier, who was sitting at the round table, having just risen an hour or so prior, now playing a game of Five Finger Fillet by his lonesome.

"Hey you, 'need extra food supplies, think you could manage that?" A sarcastic tone was present in his words, Javier simply just rolled his eyes and rose from his seat, knife secure in his palm.

"Sure, but..." the knife was pointed upwards slightly, facing the apple of John's throat, "watch your fuckin tone, ey? Some of us deserve a little damn respect. Bueno." An equally sarcastic smile spread across his face as he turned towards his tent.

Arthur awoke to the sound of him shouting his name. Opening his eyes he John standing over him, arms crossed across his chest.

"Sendin' Javier out for food, you go with him, bring back as much as ya can get your hands on, got that?"

He blinked back at John's words, "Uh, sure, I'll... get to that." He didn't dare ask what crawled up into his ass and died, to save himself from getting a fist square to the jaw.

Javier was now standing just somewhat behind John, a satchel over his shoulders, adjusting his poncho, rolling his eyes again at the young gunslinger's attitude.

John made a show of leaving, storming off towards Dutch's tent, arms firm by his sides.

"M'not even gonna ask what's goin' on with him today."

"Yeah, best you don't, already gave him an earful." Javier spoke, patting the spathe where his knife was sheathed. Arthur simply blinked, before rising out of his cot, stretching his tired limbs, he ached with a hangover.

"Come, let's fish, best chance a' getting food right now."

The older was about to retort and suggest they go hunting but, thinking about his splitting headache, it made sense to spend the day down by a river instead.

They took to the horses, Arthur petting his mount gently across the shoulder, Apollo, a hefty shire stallion Hosea had given him to sell, but something in those eyes begged him not too, instead taking him in as his new mount. Giving another pat to those sturdy shoulders as he mounted, they turned towards the trees, where Javier was already mounted on Boaz waiting for him.

\-----

'Splish, splish'

Both their hooks made contact with the water, positioned a few feet away from each other. The rivers were plentiful of fish this time of year, spring meant new spawn and new spawn meant more fish swimming through those clear waters. With a bit of patience they'd be able to get a good haul back to camp with them.

Carp would be passing through in shoals, as well as a few types of river bass, heading downstream to catch the warmer currents, hell if they're lucky they'd catch a few trout, maybe a few cherry salmon.

Golden trout tend to go for big money, so much so they could wrap up a good few bucks as well as get food for the camp. But for now they were just focused on their rods, waiting for a fish to come along and nibble on the bait.

"Te tengo, mi amiguito!" Javier was reeling something in fast, fighting against it relentlessly. It was pulled over the surface of water, jerking and lurching with a hook pierced through its mouth.

"Arthur look!" Arthur's gaze pandered to Javier, who was now holding the fish in his hands, holding it above his head with a tremendous grin plastered across his face.

Arthur let out a hoarse guffaw at the sight, "You never cease to amaze me boy," his gaze shifting to the body of water before him, eyes watching the way splashes of water were licking and dancing their way up eroded rocks, growing ever closer yet never close enough to the bank where they sat.

\-----

By now they'd filled their bags with fish, just as many carp as had been imagined, sadly no golden trout were making their way through the rivers yet, but they had enough to feed everyone at camp for 'round about a week.

Arthur slung hung two bags of fish by Apollo's sadle, Javier doing the same with one bag to Boaz's own.

Just as Javier went to mount Boaz, Arthur held him in place with a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mr. Morgan?"

"Do you... remember much of last night?" 

Javier raised a brow in confusion, "Of course, why, is something wrong?" 

"Naw, nothin', just... wondering... do you...?"

Javier shook his head and tutted with a smile, before pulling Arthur in closer to him. "Will this tell you?" He spoke, before closing the space between them, pressing his lips up flush to Arthur's, tongue swiping just short of his top lip.

Arthur let out an unexpected whine at the sensation, then closed his eyes as he let himself melt into the kiss, lips parting ever so slightly, welcoming that tongue of Javier's.

The younger's hands busied themselves in the older's hair, fisting themselves in fair tresses, knuckles white with his harsh grip. Javier pushed himself into Arthur as his tongue explored his mouth, brushing over the older's own, gliding over his lips, back in to lick and suck at the other tongue.

Arthur took a few number of steps back, feeling Javier push against him, until his back was met with a tree. His own hands travelled across Javier's back, travelling along his spine, until they settled upon his hips, fingers taking hold there as he kissed the younger man back with fervour.

Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, Arthur taking note of just how plush Javier's were, pushing and sucking against them as much as he'd let him, his own tongue wandering the younger's mouth now too. He felt himself melt against that hot warmth that was caressing against his own, deep, with seeds of passion laced within.

One hand flew up to the nape of Javier's neck, holding onto the hair there, pulling a few strands out of the hair tie as he pulled him in as close as their bodies would let them.

Once they broke apart, Javier couldn't help but laugh at the state Arthur was in.

"Well, that certainly tells me something." Arthur was spellbound, voice hoarse and heavy.

"And what does it tell you, big boy?"

Arthur answered by pressing their lips together once again.


	3. *Under the Sunset Tree*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rustling of leaves, the sounds of clothes being discarded, as friends fall together in new ways within the depths of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said I was a good writer. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hands flew up to cup the bearded face before him, lips pressed soft and plush against Arthur's, parting slightly to take the older's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down with the slightest effort, tongue running over that warm bit of flesh.

Arthur supressed the subtlest of groans, hands traversing the curves of Javier's body, settling on his hips, were fingers shifted and reached beneath that jacket, struggling with the hem of a shirt tucked into denim work pants. Eventually his fingers made contact with flushed skin, with warmth beneath his touch. 

Javier's hands had now travelled downward to Arthur's waistcoat, unbuttoning that silky red fabric with ease, finding the buttons of a black town shirt beneath. Dutiful fingers made fast work of them, having them out within seconds, hadn't even needed to look to know what he was doing. He pushed the fabric away with his hands, pulling it down over Arthur's shoulders.

Javier pulled away, a disappointed whine leaving Arthur as he did so, but he just couldn't help himself, he wanted to savour what he was seeing in front him him.

He gazed upon Arthur's kiss-swolen lips, slightly parted, left just short of gazping for breath. His gaze travelled down towards his chest, where one hand joined, holding the meat of his pec, the pad of his thumb stroking circles into a dark nipple. At this, Arthur let out a subdued groan, whining ever so slightly at the sensation, as Javier's eyes fluttered across his chest, taking in the details of old scars, the blonde hairs that were dappled across pecs, leading down his torso, and a series of little brown freckles that were dotted acroas his broad shoulders.

Javier could lose himself in this, in the delight of observing such a work of art.

"You're beautiful, Arthur... like a painting almost, _dios mio, tan maldito hermoso_." Eyes flickered over to the nipple beneath his thumb. "God how I want to devour you..."

As such, Javier descended, relentless as he is, upon Arthur's flesh, nipple in particular, taking the bud into his mouth, lapping and nipping and sucking, listening to Arthur's whining become more that of moans and sighs of pleasure.

His mouth travels elswhere, laying light kisses upon his skin, kissing along jagged knife scars, dragging his tongue gently across scars from gunshots wound long aince healed. He loved those signs of life, because in truth, it felt like nothing could take Arthur away from him, even all the times he has been wounded by a blade or a shell, here they've healed, and became a beautiful sight to behold on his skin.

He lowered himself to his knees, mouth following the trail of downy hair in the middle of Arthur's torso, nose nudging the skin just above his belt, before careful hands began to slowly take the buckle in hand, removing the belt from his pant loops. 

"Will you let me do this?" He spoke in hushed tones.

"Yes... please, Javi..." 

And so Javier pulled those trousers down, undergarments in tow, with a rush of adrenaline, letting them pool around Arthur's ankles. He fell back upon the balls of his feet, burning gaze focused on the gunslinger's cock.

Once again he peppered light kisses from Arthur's stomach, leading down towards his groin, burying his face in that space between Arthur's thighs, before biting down on that ever so sensitive skin. Arthur moaned, loud and wanton, on the verge of begging for Javier to touch him.

Almost as if on que, Javier took the gunslinger's cock in hand, before licking a stripe, hard and hot along the underside of his length. Arthur's head hit's the tree behind them, as he lets out another deep moan, rumbljng from somewhere deep in the pits of his gut. 

"Oh fuckin' hell, dear fuckin' god please, Javier... suck me with that pretty little mouth of yours... take me, please..." 

Javier swallows Arthur's cock until he feels himself choke, bringing his head back up until his lips are wrapped around the tip, he suckles it, tasting the salt of precome that'd gathered there already. The gunslinger's hips stutter, bucking upwards into that wet heat of Javier's mouth, the man whom it belongs to just letting him, until he's ready to take him back down again. 

"Oh fuckin' hell, dear fuckin' God, just like that sweet thing, fuck, fuck... Please, take me, take me into that beautiful mouth..." 

Arthur's voice was shattered and broken, his moaning having now increased in pitch as his hips thrust to meet Javier's mouth. He let his hands wander, letting them bury themselves in the long tresses of black hair of the younger man, freeing him of his hair tie completely. Giving the hair a tug, Javier hummed around Arthur's cock, slight, soft groans leaving his lips each time he felt those hands tug his hair back.

"Javi... don't stop... so close."

Javier then stopped, pulling off the gunslinger's cock completely, falling onto his heels. Arthur whined again at the lack of stimulation, he was so painfully hard, and oh so close.

"Lay down, let me take care of you, _me preocupare por ti_ "

Arthur followed his instuctions, laying himself in front of the tree, back against the grassy floor, waiting for Javier to just do something.

"Will you let me fuck you?" Javier's voice was hoarse with lust and arousal.

"Fuck... please, want'cha to fuck me, need'ya to, f-fuck me good..." 

Javier's own neglected cock twitched, hearing Arthur beg for him so wantonly, it only made him growl with arousal as he fisted his hand into his jacket, searching for a tin of vaseline. Once he found it, he screwed off the lid with his teeth, scooping up a generous amount of gel onto his fingers.

"Don't worry, I'll sort'cha out"

A slick finger caressed Arthur's entrance, at first hesitant, he felt himself relax the more Javier coaxed him, feeling it burn against that hot ring of flesh. Javier shushed the whines that came from Arthur, reassured him that everything was okay, as he pushed his finger in deeper, taking his time not to damage such beauty. Once he had one knuckle in, he pulled out, only to push it back in, deeper this time, to the second knuckle.

"You take it so well Arthur... buen chico, yeah that's it, I'll take care a' you."

Arthur felt himself stretch as Javier inserted a second finger, moaning as he felt those dutiful fingers pushing and pulling in and out of him. Javier began to scissor, spreading Arthur as open as he could whilst searching for his prostate. Once he hit that bundle of nerves he recieved a damn near howling wanton moan from Arthur, who was doing his best not to cry with pleasure, tears already stinging his eyes.

"Fuck, please! Oh please Javi I need you, c'mon, take what's yours and fuck me!" 

Javier immediately withdrew his fingers, and stripped himself bare in front of the gunslinger, gathering more vaseline on his fingers, pumping his cock til he found it slick enough. Cock in hand he guided himself to Arthur's hole, easing himself inside. Arthur couldn't breathe, could only whine in response to being filled so nicely. 

Once fully sheathed, Javier pressed his forehead to Arthur's letting long dark locks fall around their faces. 

“Oh my Arthur, oh how strong you are..."

Javier's hips withdraw.

“You’re so beautiful, oh so fuckin' beautiful...”

Javier sinks back in.

"So perfect..."

He rocks against Arthur, his hips snapping into palce, thrusting into the heat of his body that drank him in so nicely.

"You’re such a good man, so good, people don’t deserve you, I want you to realise that."

Arthur's entire body twitched, jerking in time to Javier's movements, moans writhing out of him each time his cock hit just so flush against his prostate. Arthur throws his head back against the ground, teeth gritted, but not stopping those wonderful whines of pleasure from being wrenched from deep within his soul.

It was when Javier closed a fist around his cock that he really came undone, jaw turning slack, tears rolling down his cheeks as he cried out at the dual stimulation. 

"Fuck, s-stop, 'm gonna come, 'm gonna come, oh fuck you feel so good, so fuckin' deep inside me, christ yer so good to me... take me Javi... fucking take me..."

Javier gave a few flicks of his wrist before he could feel Arthur's cock pulse with his climax, coming in long ropes of white across his abdomen. 

"Arthur, my Arthur, you're perfect, you're mine... _eres_ _tan hermoso... y eres toda mío_ " 

His thrusts soon became shallow, as he listened to moans of overstimulation, his name on the lips of a man so beautiful and perfect, and all his within this moment.

With one final languid thrust, he was pulled into his own climax, seed spilling deep, burning hot inside the gunslinger, who could now only whine pathetically at the sensation.

Arthur's arms held tight to Javier's form as he pulled out, a slight grunt of pain and a whine of being left so empty leaving his lips.

"Thank you, Arthur." Javier pressed his mouth flush with Arthur's, kissing him so sweetly, with so much love and adoration, he could only hope Arthur felt it.


End file.
